quest_for_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Grayson Abernathy
}} | class="wikia-infobox-image" colspan="2" | }} |- } | class="wikia-infobox-caption" colspan="2" } | }} |- ! First Appearance | } |- ! Status | } |- ! Classification | } |- ! Affiliation | } |- ! Known Relatives | } |- ! Signature Weapon | } |- ! Portrayed By | } |} Early Life Grayson Abernathy was born to the noble House Abernathy in the grand city of Stormvale on the continent of Egress. He squired for his father, Abel Abernathy after a failed attempt at becoming one of the Golden Knights of Stormvale when he came of age. At 16, he received his Aether Animal, in his case: a flying dog named Gabe. Two years prior to the events of Introductions, Gabe befell a terrible illness which Grayson's sage friend, Drayn Darksilver, later determined to be a curse placed by a warlock. Unable to sit idly by, Grayson took Gabe and headed to the Highrealm, where he hoped to find a cure. Unfortunately, this act of insubordination also caused his father to sever ties with him, leaving him penniless. For years, he worked several odd jobs before settling down in a consistent job as a warrior-for-hire at Jamanco's Adventure Emporium. Season One While at Jamanco's Adventure Emporium, Grayson took part in quests, becoming fast friends with Gill the Fleet, Searil Evilbane, and Jamanco. His exploits range from cutting a mule in half in Introductions, to pretending to be an old-lady waitress in Situational Comedy. Due to his low Charisma score, he is typically unconvincing in most social situations. In Dungeons and Doodies, Grayson reunited with his uncle-in-name-only Bindle Bedrock (or Pops), while trying to thwart the warden of Blossom Prison, Cypress Evergreen, from completing the Convergence and effectively multiplying himself by a thousand. During the attack on Blossom Prison, Bindle was separated from the party and presumed dead. After helping to destroy an eldritch abomination in John Carpenter Ain't Got Nothin', he received several letters telling of the death of his nine brothers during the Siege of Stormvale and the impending marriage of his sister, Vaness Abernathy to Rilley Evilman. On the boat ride to Egress in Some Things You Never Get Back, Gill was killed by a sea hag, filling Grayson and Searil with a fiery rage. This passion caused Grayson to slaughter not only the hag but also the elves that snuck the beast on board. After arriving in Stormvale in Are You Not Entertained?!, Grayson found his father, Abel Abernathy mortally wounded by rebels who overthrew the kingdom. Despite a turbulent relationship with his father, he received a blade termed The Last Son, made of the highly coveted metal, Starlight Steel, and eventually he granted his father his "glorious death" by stabbing him in the stomach with a knife. He fought through the arena with his friends to save his sister from the jester lackey Jenko, who had captured her during the insurgence. He considered killing Jenko, but ultimately left the decision up to his father's squire, Bodrick, who ended the pathetic joker's life. After reuniting with Vaness, he gave his consent for her marriage to Evilman and was even met with a familiar face to officiate the wedding: Bindle Bedrock. In Peace Out, Grayson managed to summon a majestic bird-like warrior, which he affectionately called Birdbro, that was forced to do his bidding. Unfortunately, as soon as Birdbro was able to escape, he did so, not amused by Grayson's buffoonery. In And You Were There! And You Were There!, Searil "dreamed" that he was in a magical place known as the Land of Fonz. While there, Searil met a Stanky Fox, not dissimilar to Grayson other than his obnoxious speech patterns and need for "heiiiiylp". Luckily, when Searil began to "wake up", the Stanky Fox burst into flames and his charred skull fell to the ground, implying that he will, in fact, not return. In Dead Kings and Open Coffins, Grayson met and fell for the elven beauty, Glemora, Jamanco's old friend from the grand Highrealm city of Pinnacle. In a misguided attempt to win her affections, he grabbed her bum without permission and ruined any chance with her. In The Heroes of the Highrealm, he obtained the Raiders' Pendant of Power from Bill Quickfeet, giving him control over Glemora's Raiders during the final battle with the Evergreen army. He escaped the battle unscathed, but afterwards mourned the loss of Jamanco, who bravely sacrificed himself to stop Evergreen's Extradimensional Gate from devouring the castle and everyone in it. Season Two In the season two opener, One Year Later, it was revealed that Grayson spent that year searching for a cure for Gabe by living with a group of monks on the icy continent of Silica, though he was ultimately unsuccessful. After spending a tense night at Abador Manor with Glemora, he finally overcame his crush on her and was able to move on. In Indiana Drayn and the Temple of Dwarven Jerks, Grayson came very close to death at the hands of large duergar dwarves while searching for the second Dark Crystal in the Western Wild. The concept of physical pain was foreign to him and he doesn't like to talk about the ordeal, seeing it as a moment of weakness. In See Ya In Another Life, Brotha, Grayson and his friends were teleported into an alternate reality by the powers of the Dark Crystal with no memory of his life in the other continuity. He slowly uncovered his lost memories by seeing glimpses of his past life and those he had lost and was eventually able to help Searil destroy the power within the Dark Crystal and return everyone to their proper dimension. In No Cure, Grayson and his friends battled a Werebusey and he was bitten. He's now doomed to become a Werebusey on every Shadow Night, because, as we know, there is no cure. In It's Gonna Take a Lot to Drag Me Away from You, Grayson was forced to kill his traitorous childhood friend, Drayn Darksilver, after Drayn attempted to trap Grayson, Searil Evilbane, and Coed Oswallt within his Hunger of Hadar so he and Bodrick could travel to Stormvale and kill King Rilley Evilman unimpeded. In You Can Never Go Home Again, the toll of killing Drayn had clearly worn on him, as he was noticeably more depressed and frustrated than usual. In Pillars, Grayson reunited with his sister, Vaness Abernathy, and met the newest addition to the Abernathy family: his niece, Gracie Abernathy. He was overcome with emotion upon meeting her and swore to bring her father home alive. In A Child for a Child, Grayson admitted his killing of Drayn to Daruq Darksilver and offered himself as a sacrifice to the Darksilver Clan for atonement. They refuse and a battle breaks out, in which the eldest drow Drodar becomes a vessel for the greater demon Be'il Ingvahl, growing several stories tall and destroying much of Stormvale in the process. Grayson, with help from the pillars' eldritch magic and a vision of his eldest brother Vander Abernathy, also grows several stories tall and destroys Drodar's body, while Searil and Cecil Oakleaf destroy the Dark Crystals powering the pillars, banishing Be'il Ingvahl from this dimension, or possibly outright destroying it. With the city and his niece saved, Grayson finally realizes that he has the potential to do some real good for his family and, for the first time in his life, finds a purpose. Inbetweener: Role Model Approximately two months after the Season Two finale, Grayson, Rilley Evilman, and Daruq Darksilver had to deal with the new Magistrate candidate in Stormvale, a particularly vile half-ent named Ronald Peniweather IV, or, more colloquially, Ronald Stump. With the help of King Rilley, Grayson asked Hartley Bravenblade, Commandant of the Hand of Kezia, help in dealing with Stump, who aimed to banish all drow from the country. Ultimately, Daruq and her kin voted to banish Stump. As Stump was fleeing the city, Grayson caught up with him and killed him, but not before vowing to become a person that Gracie Abernathy could be proud to call her uncle. Season Three In the season three opener, I Wish I May, I Wish I Might, Grayson has become incredibly attached to his new niece in the Shadow Year and a half between seasons. When confronted by Old Lady Witchita regarding his greatest wish, he writes that he wishes Gracie Abernathy would have a long and prosperous rule as Queen of Stormvale. Secrets and Fears In Introductions, a magical wall in the cellar of Jamanco's Adventure Emporium required a secret from each party member to illuminate the way forward. It was here that Grayson revealed he once rode a pig while completely naked save for a cowboy hat. In Are You Not Entertained?!, a similar spell was observed that operated a lift into the fighting pit in the Golden Amphitheatre. There he revealed that his greatest fear was to see a zombified version of his recently-deceased friend, Gill the Fleet. In Storytellers, Grayson revealed in his standup routine that his mother succumbed to Stygian Sickness some years earlier. It was also revealed that he had somewhat of an elf fetish that developed after dating the sister of his longtime friend, Drayn Darksilver. In See Ya In Another Life, Brotha, in an attempt to prove that he wasn't an illusion, Grayson revealed to Drayn that he slept with his sister, Daruq Darksilver. In Role Model, it was revealed that Grayson harbored a lot of guilt and anger over killing Drayn, which he took out on Daruq, and, eventually, Ronald Peniweather IV. This was compounded by realizing just how many innocent people he killed in the crossfire between himself and Be'il Ingvahl in A Child for a Child. Category:Character Category:PC